


home is wherever I'm with you

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Homecoming, New York City, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows he needs to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is wherever I'm with you

Unlike the woman who snored in his arms, he lay awake, listening to the familiar 2:00 AM symphony of the Queensboro Bridge, just blocks from their apartment. 

“Astoria,” he whispered. 

“Hmm?” she murmured sleepily.

“I have to go back.”

“Back where?” 

“Home.”

“What?” Astoria yawned. Two in the morning obviously didn’t agree with his girlfriend. “We are home, Dracie.”

“No, Astoria, I mean _home_. The UK.”

“Oh.” That woke her up, and she sat up in her bed. “Okay.”

“I just…I can’t keep running, can I? I fucked up. I hurt people. And I was thinking…I always got good marks in Potions—if we’d had N.E.W.T.s my seventh year, I’d probably have gotten an O. And if I studied and sat the Potions Exam now, I still think I'd do well. Do you think St. Mugno’s would take me for their Healer’s course?”

“Wait wait. Slow down. Since when do you have to work?”

“Since I don’t want to live in that infernal Manor where I saw people tortured and my father humiliated, or off of my family’s Death Eater money. And, anyways as a Healer, I could help people. It wouldn’t make up for…anything really, but at least I’d be making things better for people now.”

“Okay.”

“Potter told me to give people a few years. Well, I have, haven’t I? Five years I’ve been out of the country, so maybe it’s time to go back. And even if Magical Britain hasn’t forgiven me yet—because maybe they won’t—I still have to try to help.”

“Okay, already, you big Gryffindor!”

“Oi! You’re one to talk, Ms. I-Had-To-Beg-The-Hat-Not-To-Put-Me-In-Hufflepuff!”

“True,” she smiled. “So what how about: we stay here another month until our lease is up and then head home?”

“ _We_? Astoria…”

“What? You didn’t think I’d make you go back by yourself, did you? Or is this all an excuse to break up with me?”

“Of course not! It’s just if you come back with me…” He paused. “Especially… especially as my wife—“

“Hang on!” Okay, _now_ she was awake. “This better not have been your attempt at a proposal, Draco Malfoy!”

“Well, I was going to ask you this weekend after your gallery opening, but—”

“Okay, so, here’s the deal: you still ask me this weekend, I'll pretend to be surprised, and you pretend to be just as surprised then when I say yes.”

“Astoria…Then…”

“Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Draco!”

“No, but think about it, because if you marry me, and we go back—“

“Oh, come off it! We may not have been the Malfoys, but it’s not as if the Greengrass’s were out campaigning for Muggle Rights! I had just as much to run away from as you did, and I have the same things waiting for me as you do when I go home! And there’s no one I’d rather face them with, Draco. No one. Besides,” she finished. “I can be an artist anywhere, can’t I?”

“But—”

“Listen! I’m gonna be your wife and open an art gallery on Diagon Alley which you will come visit after your shifts at St. Mugno’s! And that’s that!”

“Astoria…”

“Just shut up!” And, to make sure he did, she thrust her lips on his.

After a long moment, when they finally came up for air, he whispered, “I was only going to say thank you.”

“Well,” she said, returning his smile, “Shut up, anyway.”

And then they embraced and remained that way even as they fell asleep together to the lullaby of their Queensboro Bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
